


Lunch.

by Zhalia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: What he wanted, he couldn't get.





	Lunch.

-Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing See-  
Sokka was left alone, in the house they shared in Ba Sing See. He was sharpening his boomerang, ready for battle. Aang, Katara and momo went out to look for Appa, spreading flyers and asking around. Sokka decided to stay behind, without proper reason, he simply wanted to. Suki was out to get groceries in the meantime.

He didn't expect her to be home already, when he heard her singing voice shouting, "I'm home." Sokka almost ran toward her and greeted her lovingly, he kissed her on her cheek. "Welcome back!" Suki dropped some bags on the table and started unpacking the groceries, but Sokka interrupted her by grabbing her wrists. "Honey, do you want lunch? Or... do you want me?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

Normally Suki was unable to say no to the obvious lust that coloured his eyes, but her stomach grumbled too loud for her to ignore, "I'll have lunch, thank you."

Sokka released her hands and mumbled angrily, "I'll be in the living room if you change your mind."

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> person A= " i'm home!"  
> person B= "welcome back! do you want lunch or.... do you want me?"  
> person A= "i'll have lunch"  
> person B= *mumbles angrily*


End file.
